


The Chilling Adventures of Spellwood

by caosdriver



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Blackwood isn't a dick in these stories, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Parents, Pregnant Zelda, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caosdriver/pseuds/caosdriver
Summary: These are a bunch of one shots based on my favorite duo in an Alternate Universe. Blackwood is the opposite of who he is in the series and Zelda is a bit softer. Everyone gets along for the most part and loves one another. These one shots are made for my spellwood shippers who know the relationship is horrible but this is our escape from the horror.DISCLAIMER: I do NOT condone the true relationship. It's toxic and unhealthy.





	1. Chapter 1

Grey skies casted over the town of Greendale on a Friday afternoon. On one end of town the mortals were just released from school, gathering up with one another making plans while others hurried home to their families. The other end our beloved witches and warlocks were heading to their last class of the evening at the Academy of unseen arts. 

Zelda’s last class was a preparation period which meant she was student free; grading papers, prepping lessons for next week's classes, and organizing her classroom. Grading papers were her least favorite. She could tell which students were the showoffs (which she didn’t mind if they weren’t cocky about it.) the slackers, and the ones who skated through. She continued to leave red scratch marks on her students' papers when there was a knock at the door. 

“Come in.” She never looked up from the paper. Zelda’s lips formed into a small smile. She didn’t even need to look to know who had walked in._ His_ cologne told her let alone the familiar presence. 

“Almost done dearest?” Faustus walked over to her side and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

She leaned into it, responding with, “I’m on my last paper. Satan, these children do not know what proper grammar is nor do they know what they’re talking about. Do they not listen during my lectures?” She sighed as her head began tilting up, looking at her husband. 

He sat at the end of her desk, looked over the paper and chuckled. Most of the students only took her language class to boost up their credit. She’s been teaching at the academy for a while; you’d think she’d get it by now. 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. I know you try to get them to enjoy it, but we all know why they’re taking your class.” 

She snatched the paper back, huffing. “That does not mean they can just blow it off like it’s nothing. They still have to pass the class to get the credit." 

Faustus kissed the top of her head “I think I have just the thing to cheer you up.” He walked towards the door to open it and suddenly you could hear the pitter patter of a child's feet coming into the classroom. 

“Momma! Momma!” Her four-year-old, Valene Dahlia Spellman Blackwood, cheered as she climbed into her mother’s lap. 

Zelda’s smile flourished. She hugged and peppered her daughter's face with kisses. “Hello, my love!” 

Their little girl was the spitting image of the two of them. Valene shares Zelda’s red curly hair, blue eyes and pointed ears like her father, and has both of their fiery attitudes. The little girl has freckles on her t-zone just like her momma when she doesn’t wear makeup. Zelda loves her so much; she was a surprised miracle as they like to call her. 

Valene wasn’t planned, they wanted to wait a little longer. Waited until he ranked up to high priest and until she found a way to close the mortuary. 

A few years after marriage they were in Italy on a little vacation when they discovered they were going to be parents. It was a difficult pregnancy for Zelda. She had nausea throughout it all, constant fatigue, and lack of control over her powers, which tended to be a problem. 

She would frequently subconsciously throw objects around. One time during the early stage of her pregnancy, she was trying to summon an object from another room but instead had summoned everything but that one thing she was looking for. Another time was when she was in her third trimester, Zelda and Faustus were in the study; she was reading the newspaper in the preferred language and he was gathering information for an event taking place at the Church. Zelda read something that irritated her, and she subconsciously flung a book at her husband’s head. Thank Satan he saw it coming and caught it. Her magic was out of whack for those 13 months, but Zelda wouldn’t trade it for the world if it meant she could have her baby girl. 

Delivery was tough for all of them. The redhead tried to deliver the baby herself, but something went wrong. The babe was breached, and it cause her to go into distress. Because of that, Faustus had to summon Hilda and Sabrina to the Blackwood manner for their help. 

_ “Hilda, something has gone wrong.” _

_ His sister in-law looked over her sister; Zelda was pale as ever and her breathing was staggered. _

_ Hilda gently took her older _ _ sisters' _ _ hand in hers, " _ _ Zelds _ _ , I'm here. We're going to take good care of you." _

_ With that, she turned towards Sabrina and had ordered the teen to get the supplies they'd need. _

_ After an intense 3 hours, their little girl had finally _ _ come _ _ into the world. Zelda had started to drift off from bleeding so much. The newly made father panicked about his wife and couldn’t focus. He was torn between watching over his beloved daughter who wasn’t fazed about the panic in the room and the love of his life who could be taking her last breath. _

_ "Uncle, I think it’s best if you wait outside. We need to have a clear path. Having you here won’t help any.” Sabrina gave him an empathetic look, hoping for once he would not put up a fight. _

_ Faustus hesitated at first but obliged and waited in the babe’s nursery. He sat on the ribbon decorated, black rocking chair, watching his newborn suckle on her pacifier. Watching her chest rise and fall with every inhale and exhale; it was peaceful and calming despite what was going on down the hall. _

"_ I hope your mother pulls through. We need her.” He kissed the top of the newborns head. _

_ Moments later Sabrina came into the nursery with blood all over her clothes and bits of it in her hair. If Faustus wasn’t already pale, he sure was now. The tall ‘always so serious’ man who was known to hold himself together had a single tear roll down his cheek. He couldn’t lose her. _

_ Not again. _

_ “Well…?" _

_ Sabrina sighed. “She’s weak but stable for now.” _

_ "Praise Satan!” Faustus almost dropped to the floor but kept it together for the sleeping bundle of joy in his arms. _

_ Moving past his niece, he went to the guest room that looked like a trauma unit. Zelda laid there looking like she was about to break into a million pieces. _

_ He kissed her lips softly, “Zelda, please don’t ever scare me like that. I thought we were going to lose you.” _

_ Her eyes slowly fluttered open, “You can’t get rid of me that easily.” Her voice was so soft, it was a whisper. _

After that moment they lived their life to the fullest with their little girl. 

“Momma, when’s baby brother coming?” Valene placed her little hand on her mother’s growing belly. 

“Not for a little while. He’s not ready meet us yet. He’s shy just like you were when you were in my tummy.” A kiss was placed on her daughter's forehead. 

“I’m not shy anymore! I have lots and lots of friends. I have you, daddy, Aunty Hilda, Sabrina, Ambrose…” The little spirit listed all her stuffed animals and a few of her friends at The School for Magic Tots. 

“Why don’t you tell your mother what we have planned for the three of us, Dahlia.” Faustus loved their interaction. It was like seeing Zelda with Sabrina all over again. He was quite surprised at how excited she was to meet the new addition. Being an only child, never having to fully share the attention; she seemed pretty content with it all. 

“Oh yes! Daddy and me- “ 

“Daddy and I." Zelda corrected her. 

“Yeah that. Daddy and me wanted to go to the park and go on the swings.” 

She chuckled. “Are you sure your father planned that or was this all you? Hm?” 

Valene had her infamous smirk as she hid her face into her mother's neck. 

“Alright, alright. We’ll go.” 

“Yay!” She jumped off her mother’s lap and headed towards the door, ready to go. 

“You know the rules Valene. Don’t- “ 

“Don’t tell others who or what we are, say please and thank you and-” She always forgot this one. 

“Stay in sight, don’t go anywhere that your father and I can’t see you.” Zelda had her serious face on. Their little one had the tendency to find good hiding spots as she played hide and seek with the mortal children. 

“Yes, Momma.” She was jumping up and down, not wanting to be in the gloomy classroom any longer. 

Faustus scooped her up and spun her around. The small redheaded firecracker shrieked and giggled in a ferocious manor. 

“To the park we go!” He lifted her up in the air and caught her. Holding her in a position where it looked like she was flying as the two of them left the office. 

Zelda rolled her eyes and laughed, “Those two are absolutely mad. Wouldn’t you say, Ulysses?” Looking down at her growing belly. 

* * *

When the three arrived at the park, there were a few children on the playground. Some on the swings, others were going down the slide, and some were running in the middle of a game called tag. Valene made her way to the group of kids playing on the swings. She loved being on them she says she can’t wait until she’s sixteen to have a broom stick of her own and fly into the night sky. 

Faustus and Zelda watched her from the bench a few feet away. They could already hear her chatter the other’s ears off as she introduces herself to them. 

“She sure is a sociable little demon.” Faustus took his wives hands into his, never taking his eyes off Valene. 

Zelda gave his hand a little squeeze. “She makes friends everywhere she goes. No matter who or what they are. We’re very lucky.” 

You’d think because they are witches and warlocks that they’d like to stick to their own kind, but Edward and Diana showed them mortals aren’t half bad. The two of them were hesitant when it came to Diana. She had proved them wrong in the end. Her sister in law was nothing but a sweet and loving person which made Zelda throw up in her mouth a little, but she saw to it. Sabrina came a long shortly after Edward and Diana’s matrimony. Her first born as Zelda likes to call her. 

Her brother and sister in law passed when Sabrina was shy of her second birthday. Since then Zelda and Faustus raised Sabrina in both mortal and witch world. Showing her both of her kind and doing the same for Valene so she has a better understanding of both sides of the world. 

Her husband wrapped his other arm around his wife, looking at her with a smile. “We’re raising a powerful little witch.” He finished off by kissing her temple. 

Zelda hummed. “Of course, she has powerful parents.” She turned to him and lightly kissed his lips. He kissed her back with a bit more heat. 

“Faustus, we’re in public; surrounded by children and other parents.” She mumbled into the kiss. 

He broke the kiss to get a good look of his gorgeous, glowing wife. He said, “I can't help myself. You look ravishing my dear.” His hand slowly made its way to her thigh, giving it a light squeeze. 

Faustus knew just the right things to say to her to get a reaction out of her. Her face turned into a light shade of pink. Satan, he loved the way she was all flushed, unable to take a compliment in public. 

“I’ll let it slide just this once.” She went in for another kiss. 

He chuckled, “Just this once?” He gave her a chased kiss and went to go find his daughter to push her on the swings. 

Zelda chuckled and shook her head.

Meanwhile, Valene was pushing a ‘friend’ on the swing while waiting for her turn. She was always so helpful and kind to the others. She always volunteered to be the person to tag the others, the first one there to help a crying child who scrapped their knee on the pavement, and always willing to give up her snacks. 

“Valene, there’s an open swing on the other end. Would you like me to help you?” Faustus came around to see her. 

She nodded. “Yes Daddy!” She turned to her friend and said she’ll play with them later. They made their way over to the open swing and Faustus placed her on the seat. 

“Hang on tight.” He instructed her before pulling the swing back as far as he could before letting go. 

Valene swung high into the sky. Her curly red hair followed the direction she was swinging. Loving every minute of it. 

“Higher daddy! Higher!” She shrieked. 

He chuckled. “Can’t go any higher than this my Dahlia, or else you’ll fall off.” 

She was truly a daddy’s girl, those two did everything together. His little Dahlia would ‘help’ him grade student’s papers, go for walk around the forest, and help him cook occasionally. Faustus is considered the fun parent. 

Zelda got up from the bench and went over to the two of them. She leaned against the beam, watching as her daughter swung back and forth with a big smile on her face. 

“Having fun, Valene?” Her daughter nodded. 

“Yes, momma! You should try it! It's like you’re flying!” She slowed down by slightly dragging her feet on the ground. 

Zelda shook her head. “No, I already know how it feels to fly. I don’t need a swing to know what it is like.’’ 

Valene jumped off the swing when she wasn’t too high off the ground. She gave her mother a serious look and crossed her arms on her chest, mimicking Zelda’s stance. 

“You’re no fun.” The little redhead huffed. 

Faustus shook his head, trying not to laugh “C’mon Zelds, just get on the swing.” 

“Swings are for children, Faustus. I for one am not a child.” Zelda wasn’t budging. 

This wasn’t her scene. Zelda was the type to curl up with a good book and a cup of coffee at hand by the fire or sitting out on the porch sunbathing smoking a cigarette. The adventurous and rambunctious Zelda was long gone. She was still her headstrong, workaholic self. She worked until the very last week before giving birth to Valene. She made sure when she became a mother nothing would change, and it didn’t. 

Her husband rolled his eyes grabbing her hand and placed her on the swing. Zelda tried to put up a fight, but Faustus gave her a look saying that she wasn’t going to get away from this. Once she was seated Faustus proceeded to push her on the swing. 

Valene clapped with excitement and giggled. Seeing her mother do something fun was hysterical. 

Zelda finally relaxed as she held onto the metal chains that were hooked to the seat, closing her eyes and letting the wind blow her hair as she went up high. She was not going to lie, feeling the breeze brush past her face every time she was swung forward felt soothing. 

A smile formed on Faustus’s lips as he watched his wife, taking notice in how she had given up her facade and began to enjoy the swinging. Soon enough the fun was over. There was a big clash coming from the sky, a  thunderstorm was brewing up.

Valene jumped into her father's arms, scared of the big clash. Faustus picked her up and tried to console her. 

"Shh, it's okay sweetheart. You're okay. You just got scared." He gave her a big hug to calm her down.

It didn't help, the water works just kept happening.

Zelda got off the swing and went over to the two of them. "Let's go home before we all get drenched." They headed towards the car. 

They buckled their daughter into her car seat provided her favorite purple fuzzy blanket along with Cello, her stuffed owl. The car ride home was silent with little sniffles here and there from Valene. Once they got home; the Spellman Mortuary they went inside just in time before it started to pour. Valene ran upstairs to her playroom trucking her blanket and stuffed animal with her, Zelda had set their bags down in the parlor and went into the kitchen making a cup of tea, and Faustus joined her. 

"Are you cooking dinner or are we ordering out?" Zelda asked as she dropped a couple of sugar cubes into her tea mug.

He went into the cabinet grabbing calming serum and Valene's favorite sippy cup. "It's up to you, you're the picky pregnant one." He took the tea kettle off the stove top, poured the fresh lemon tea into the cup and then the serum. 

She scoffed. "I am not picky. It's your son that has an interesting eat habit." 

Faustus chuckled and shook his head. "I'm going to take this up to our daughter, bathe her, have her in pajamas, and hopefully by the time I'm done dinner should be here." He gave his wife a kiss before going upstairs. 

Zelda was now left in the kitchen to her own devices trying to think about dinner. She grabbed her witch board to see where Sabrina and Ambrose were wondering if they'd be home for dinner. She only got a response from her beloved nephew stating that he was out of town with Prudence and Luke.

She smiled being so happy for him that he was out in the world living his life. So relieved that his house arrest was lifted shortly after Faustus became High priest. Making sure that  if Ambrose worked at the academy and had a curfew to show how he's changed  that he would be able to roam free. Her niece on the other hand was a typical  cutting-edge young adult. Always with that handsome Nic h olas Scratch. Their relationship took a turn for the better after  he graduated the Academy. No one trying to get in the way of their relationship.  The two reminded Zelda a lot of her and Faustus when they were in their younger years.

She was content with where her life is heading. A wonderful husban d who was upstairs with their daughter running her bath. He gifted her a new addition to the family ; a baby boy. Her life you could say was perfect. Yes, they had their struggles but if this was the  outcome, she would do it  over and over again .


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter! I'm glad you all enjoyed it! Cheers to another chapter!
> 
> **Please keep in mind this chapter was not read by my beta. We've both been busy so I had no one look over this chapter to correct my grammar and sentence structure! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**
> 
> Happy Reading xx
> 
> ****Chapter lightly discusses miscarriage****

“When are you going to stop telling me what to do?” Sabrina shouted. 

“When you’re able to stop being so reckless!”  Faustus shouted right back.

In the Spellman/Blackwood kitchen, Faustus and Sabrina have been arguing back and forth since he had found out Sabrina was dating a mortal none other than Harvey Kinkle. A boy whose decedents were witch hunters. He wasn’t so keen on her dating to begin with never mind with a mere mortal. 

Sabrina threw her satchel on the table and huffed. “I don’t understand what the big deal is here.” 

Faustus rolled his eyes and sighed.  _ Unbelievable this child.  _ In air quotes _ “‘ _ The big deal’ is he’s a mortal and you’re a witch! They aren’t meant to be with one another!” 

“I’m a half witch and half mortal! Dad married Mom so, it wasn’t a big deal.”

He threw his arms into the arm in frustration. “Satan! Sabrina, your father cause such a ruckus marrying your mother, the church of night  were ready to  bare arms! Also, not to mention the  Kinkles killed our own!” 

If this had went Faustus’ way none of this would be happening. Zelda and he wanted to rise her in the witch  relm , no contact to the mortals but his sister in law had to give her input and guilt  trip his wife into the idea. They all agreed when it came time for her dark baptism, she then would follow the path of night with little ties to the other world. 

He continued. “Besides, being half witch still means you’ll being following the path of night.”

Sabrina’s blood began to really boil. “You’re making decisions for me? Telling me what path I should be taking. I’m old enough to know what I should or shouldn’t be doing!” 

Their beloved niece wasn’t one who used her brain to make decisions.

Running his hands through his slick black hair. He's too fired up to choose his words carefully at this point.  His voice got loud, he was practically yelling,  “You’ re incompetent! You clearly don’t know right from wrong at the age of fifteen! You, young lady  are making a mockery of this family’s name by being with this mortal!”

“And you’re not my father, Faustus, so stop acting like you are!” Sabrina’s voice matched his. 

Zelda walked into kitchen when their voices got louder. She caught the last bit, “Sabrina Victoria Spellman! You will not speak to your uncle in that manner or any way for that matter.” 

Her husband held up his hand and said “Zelda, it’s fine. You heard her she grown and I’m not her father.” That stung him. He paused taking a deep breath before  going on . “Let her make reckless decisions, since she says she is capable of knowing what is right and wrong. There will be lessons to learn, her father did, as did I and it your turn now.” 

Tears started to form and fall from Sabrina’s cheeks. The heat of the moment was finally catching up to her. She was going to say something be her uncle cut her off. “Tell him you’re a witch, be reckless and see how he reacts and don’t come crying to us when it all blows up in your face.” He turned on his heels and left the kitchen leaving his wife and niece there. 

Zelda gathered herself together.  “ I hope your happy with what you’re doing. I lost my brother because of his recklessness. I don’t want to lose you too. Now, g o to your room. Don’t bother coming out, I’ll have Ambrose bring you your dinner.” She left to go find her husband who was probably in his study drinking away this madness. 

The blonde teen went upstairs to her room, slamming the door shut. She stuffed her face into her pillow and sobbed endlessly for the night.  _ Satan, what has she done? _ She started think if Harvey was truly worth all this pain. Was her uncle telling the truth when he had said the coven wasn’t happy that her parents were together? What was the lesson he learned? 

* * *

Downstairs, Zelda came to the doors of their study. She knocked. “Faustus, can I come in?” 

No answer. 

“Darling?”

She heard a groan and barged into the room thinking the worse. Thinking he was whipping himself, but she found him sitting in his chair by the fire with a whole bottle of scotch in hand. Sighing she went over to him knelt in front of him. Zelda looked up at Faustus and saw him in tears. The only time she’s ever seen him like this was when they’re son was called home to the dark lord rather early. He took it hard than she did at times. She waited until he wanted to talk. They sat there in silence. Zelda had her head laying on his lap looking up at him and holding his free hand and with her other caressing his thigh. 

“I lost all my children.” He finally said something. “I lost my little girl to some imbecile who isn’t even worthy to know who or what we are.” His voice was hoarse due to the lump in his throat.

Zelda  perked up a little . “You didn’t lose her; she’s testing the limits and this time she went too far. Faustus she’s a young witch trying to figure herself out. It isn’t an easy time for her.”

“Why are you so hellbent on making excuses for her!” He snapped. 

She didn’t even flinch when his voice raised, she got up from the  floor and fixed herself. “Don’t you use that tone with me. I’m not the one you’re angry at.” Zelda walked over to the array of drinks that’s on the cart beside the bookshelves. 

“She’s my little girl too. Try to see it from her perspective.” She suggested. 

“Our love was forbidden too, or did you forget?” With a drink in hand she went back to where he was and sat in the chair beside his. “Edward hated the fact you and I were together, but we pushed through it even after all your escapades proving his point. I loved you enough to stay and you loved me enough to clean your act up.”

Tears continued to fall down his cheeks. “I was an idiot to even do that to you. Edward was right in that  sense; I wasn’t good enough for you and still aren’t.” 

His wife rolled her eyes downing her drink, this man and his dramatic tactics. This is where him and Sabrina are alike. Theatrics and all. “Oh, stop it. We’re here now, no need to dwell on the past. Besides look at where we are now; High priest of the church of night and headmaster of the Academy of unseen arts. We deserve each other.” She put her empty glass on the table between them before sitting on his lap.

“I love you  darling . We’ll figure out a way to take care of Sabrina. We always do.” Zelda kissed away his tears. 

Faustus was replaying the argument in his head.  What hurt him the most was when she said he wasn’t her father. Was he that bad as paternal figure to his niece? She’s right he really isn’t her father, not by blood anyways. 

“Am I a horrible Father?” He looked into his wife’s eyes with fresh tears in his. 

Zelda shook her head crying too. “No, you’re the best father our children could ever have. Here with us or not. Just because you aren’t their father by blood doesn’t mean a thing. You, Faustus Blackwood are an amazing husband and father. I will make sure you know that for as long as we both shall live.” She wrapped her arms around him tightly.

Faustus buried his face into hair and silently cried. For a man who is always so well put together right now is nothing close to it. They stayed there until the two drifted off into a little nap.

* * *

Dinner came around and  those who were at the table sat there eating quietly . Faustus and Sabrina were not at the table this evening. He was too upset to eat , and  Sabrina was told to stay put and for once she listened. Occasionally Zelda glanced at the empty seat beside her  which would normally by sat by her husband. 

“So, is anyone going to let me in on what happened today? Did Uncle and Sabrina get into it again?” Ambrose broke the silence.

Hilda gave him a light kick under the table. “Ambrose, not now.”

“It’s alright Hilda.” Zelda set her utensils down and looked over to her nephew. “Sabrina and Faustus got into an argument and they went too far with what they said to one another. She is to stay in her room until I can figure out the consequence to give her. As for my husband...” She didn’t even know what to say. What, that he had an emotional break down and is in a million pieces. 

“He’s buried himself with work, so we won’t see him for a bit.” She got up from the table and cleaned her plate leaving the kitchen. 

Hilda looked over to Ambrose. 

“That bad?” If he knew what had  happened, he wouldn’t have said anything.

All his aunt did was nod and finished what was on her plate before making him a tray of food to bring Sabrina.

* * *

Later that night Hilda was in her knitting room making one of her many blankets and scarfs, Ambrose was upstairs in his room jamming out to music, Zelda was in her bedroom reading over the Satanic Bible like she usually does before bed.

Faustus was in the kitchen, famished looking for leftover from dinner. There wasn’t much so instead he just made himself a sandwich with raspberry jam and peanut butter with tea. Just as he poured himself a cup, he heard feet shuffling into the kitchen. Faustus turned around and saw Sabrina pale a ghost standing in the doorway with an empty tray that was from earlier. 

The two stood there starring at each other in silence for moment.

“Would you like me to make you a cup tea? I have some left and I can bring up to your room.” 

She nodded, setting down the tray on the counter before going back to her room. 

Clearing the tray of the empty plates he put his things on it along with the tea has made for her and sandwich made with the same jam and marshmallow fluff. She loved it as a child and still does. 

Faustus went up to her room and knocked on the door before entering.

“Come in.” She said quietly. Sabrina was sitting on her bed with tissues scattered around her.

He placed tray on her nightstand and handed her the cup and sandwich. Then sat on the edge of the bed beside her taking a bite of his meal. 

They sat there in each other company in silence. Either didn’t speak until they were done. 

“I’m sorry.” Her lip was trembling. 

It broke his heart to see his girl upset even though she did this to herself. Faustus wrapped his arms around her into a tight hug and rocked her side to side. 

“Shh, I know. I know.” He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back soothingly. 

Sabrina laid her head on his shoulder and sobbed. “I was so horrible to you. You didn’t deserve that.” 

He didn’t say anything. 

She repositioned herself and looked at him. “I didn’t mean it, Uncle. I really didn’t.” 

He cupped her face into his hands and wiped away her tears. “I forgive you Sabrina. I’m sorry for being so stubborn and hardheaded.” kissing her forehead. 

“You’re one of the brightest girls I know. You are so smart that it scares me sometimes because biggest power anyone could have is knowledge. You think with your heart instead of your mind sometimes and I envy that.” 

She smiled and left out a relived breath. “Uncle, you’re the closest thing to a dad I could have. You’re amazing at it and Ambrose and I are lucky to have you. I’m sorry I said that awful thing to you.” 

He nodded. “Let’s leave this behind us now. But from now on when we have a disagreement to never let it get that bad. We will hav e a third party like your aunt Zelda to put out the fire if it gets that bad again. Agreed?” 

Sabrina agreed. “Agreed. What am I going to do about Harvey?”

Faustus saw that coming. “One thing at a time hm?” 

She nodded and slowly started to drift off. He tucked her into bed and kissed her cheek. “Damned dreams my love.” 

He went over to close her door and he heard her say “Damned dreams, dad.” 

Faustus couldn’t help but smile. He closed her door and went to bed. 

Zelda was fast  asleep, but she slowly woke up when he pulled her close. 

“How are you feeling?” She mumbled.

He couldn’t contain himself. “Sabrina just called me dad.”

Zelda turned over on her back and looked at him. “What?” 

He kissed her lips  softly . “We’ll talk about it in the morning.” 

She kissed him back and nodded. 

Good things were coming to the Spellman/Blackwood household, slowly but surely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see I used certain lines from a scene that inspired me to write this chapter. I thought it would fit well with this situation too!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this one shot! Please DM me for ideas! I do not write smut! Sorry! Only fluffy & Hurt/Comfort prompts please! xx
> 
> ***Any negative comments will be deleted.***


End file.
